


Spilled Milk

by Silberias



Category: Jodhaa-Akbar (2008)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Courtly intrigue, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/pseuds/Silberias
Summary: Series of prompts from Golden_Daughter / IncurableScribbler#1 - Hamida and Maham Anga have a conversation one day watching Jalal play.#2 - Part 1 of a 5 headcanons prompt: What if Jodhaa was betrothed to Jalal instead of Ratan Singh?2.1 Raja Bharmal takes in the children of Humayun





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Daughter/gifts).



> Prompts are from Golden_Daughter / IncurableScribbler!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

> A snippet of Hamida and Maham Anga
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Maham Anga always had a glowing smile for Jalal, Hamida noted when her son was five, and a stony face for everyone else. She spoke in euphemisms and parables, laying a narrow hand across Jalal's back as they walked together. Hamida ached to dismiss the former wet nurse turned guardian but her husband forbade it. He said she should not become so distracted, that their son would need her to remain unemotional for certain aspects of his life. So Hamida carefully navigated the treacherous terrain of trying to know and love and embrace her son while so heavily restricted by those around him.

She only hoped, leaning down to kiss his forehead, that when he finally married that he allowed himself more freedom--to become attached to his wife, to his children, and for them to do so in return.

"You must promise me something," Hamida murmured to Maham Anga one morning, both looking out at Jalal as he played with his foster brother. The other woman's eyes were warm as she looked at the boy she considered her own son but her mouth was set in a stern line.

"Within reason, Mallika," she replied.

"You must promise never to mislead him in life. Even for his own good, even if it spares his feelings or even his life, even if he himself commands you to. Never mislead him or I swear that I will see you removed."

"It is not a mother's way to disrupt her child's life."

"That is not a promise. Promise me, you will never mislead him."

"And if his own heart misleads him based on what his mother has taught him? Shall you consider that promise broken?"

Hamida swallowed back what would have been a growl of anger, blinking as slowly as she could and inclining her head towards the snake that sat next to her.

"It is a mother's duty to make sure her child's heart is true. Promise me."

"I promise what you ask," Maham Anga finally murmured, the warmth having left her eyes entirely now. It was the first time that Hamida realized that her position--that _Jalal's_ position--in life did not offer protection from liars who believed they were loyal.


	2. 5 AU (headcanons) - Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raja Bharmal takes in the children of Humayun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 5 headcanons where Jodhaa was betrothed to Jalal in the first place, not Ratan Singh (...I maybe got a little wild here but hopefully you like it!)

_1\. Raja Bharmal takes in the children of Humayun..._

* * *

 

Many of the other Rajput kings thought her father to be mad for taking in--sheltering, educating, raising--the teenaged son and daughter of the dead Mughal emperor. Jalaluddin Muhammad had been hidden away here in Amer while his guardians made all attempts to retake Delhi and quell rebellions around the Mughal empire. Bakshi Banu's betrothal had been broken and her future as uncertain as Jodhaa's own--Father had always been too attached to her and had left off on promising her hand until it was now too late.

None of the Rajput kings would even consider treating with her father--complaining bitterly that he nursed a tiger that would grow to eat them all. Father only grew stubborn in the face of their censure and finally one day called for his fastest rider to bear a message to Bairam Khan, Jalaluddin's chief minister and regent. The message was an offer of a lucrative marriage alliance, an assurance of stature within the Mughal empire for Amer and an assurance of safety for the teenaged children of Emperor Humayun.

Father had his reply almost as swift as the wind, and within weeks they watched an awkward Sujamal lead the Mughal princess around the sacred fire and later stumble his way through the Arabic of Bakshi's Muslim vows. Jodhaa's hand Father had wisely reserved: upon Jalaluddin's recapture of the Delhi throne he would wed Jodhaa, but until such time they would remain betrothed. If the winds shifted too badly against the Mughals at least then Jodhaa would not be tied into an inappropriate and ill-fated match.

When her betrothed turned sixteen he left to take his place in the fight for his throne, riding away with Sujamal towards an uncertain fate--leaving in their wake a tearful Bakshi and an outraged Jodhaa, both worried and both powerless to stop the young men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of it!


	3. 5 AU (headcanons) - Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Emperor Humayun makes entreaties, with an eye towards the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 5 headcanons where Jodhaa was betrothed to Jalal in the first place, not Ratan Singh (...I maybe got a little wild here but hopefully you like it!)

_2\. Emperor Humayun makes entreaties, with an eye towards the future..._

* * *

 

Upon his wedding Jalal had only met his betrothed once. They had both been about ten at the time. His father had made all of the arrangements, arguing long into the night with his advisors. They had tried every method of pacifying the Rajputs save this--making a marriage alliance as a means of ensuring peace rather than securing it through war. It had taken months, and many of the rajas had rejected them outright, but then Raja Bharmal, of Amer, had written that the idea of the alliance intrigued him and that he wished to meet and perhaps even negotiate terms.

The Emperor's councilors worked themselves into a frenzy with worry--this was of course the most obvious kind of ambush--but Humayun prevailed against them. So Jalal was packed onto a horse to ride alongside his mother--sitting in a crampt palanquin with worried and kind smiles when he dared meet her eyes--and Badi Ami who kept his spirits up with hopeful turns of phrase but with a sternness to her face that he was not used to.

The negotiations took three weeks and at the end of them the two rulers ate together as the unlikeliest of friends. Jalal had been nervous and blushing when Raja Bharmal announced that when it was 'the proper time' that Rajkumari Jodhaa would wed Jalaluddin Muhammad. His betrothed gave nervous smiles to her mother and the ladies that surrounded her and that image calmed Jalal--they were at least on equal footing in this.

Now, catching glances at Rajkumari Jodhaa out of the corner of his eye as they made their vows, he hoped that they would still be on equal footing now that they were on to be on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
